Irgendwann
by Luna-Lovegood-Fan1988
Summary: AU. Mein persöliches Ende. Please R&R. Don't like don't read.


**Summary: **„Potter, versuchst du noch einen letzten kläglichen Versuch mich zu töten? Sieh's ein, deine Tage auf dieser Welt sind gezählt!"[...]„Es ist erst vorbei, wenn es vorbei ist!!! Und es wird erst vorbei sein, wenn du besiegt und die Welt von deiner Existenz gerettet ist!"  
Diese Story widme ich meinem geliebten Bruder. Leider musstest du viel zu früh von dieser Welt gehen aber in unseren Herzen wirst du ewig weiter leben, bis wir dich eines Tages wieder sehen!

**Disclaimer:** Alles J. K. R.'s. Ich mache das aus Spaß und bekomme dafür keinen Cent. Schade.^^**

* * *

**

****

Irgendwann

Kalte Tränen standen in ihrem Gesicht und ließen ihre Sicht vor ihren Augen verschwimmen.  
Mit schwerem Herzen und unermesslichen Schmerzen versuchte sie aufzustehen.

Die Luft war erfüllt von kaltem Rauch, und die übrige, ihrer stark beeinträchtigten Sicht, wurde von dem vorbeirauschenden Staub und dem kalten Hauch des Krieges verschleiert.

Sie fühlte sich einsam, alleine gelassen und verloren. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie sich ganz alleine an diesem Ort befand. Aber nur ein kurzer Blick zu beiden Seiten sagte ihr, dass sie es definitiv nicht war.  
Um sie herum lagen verstreut die tapfersten Krieger und Kämpfer die sie je gesehen hatte. Aber auch diese waren nicht stark genug um die Macht des Bösen endgültig zu zerschlagen.

Sie waren gefallen. Wie viele andere vor ihnen. Und nichts konnte etwas daran ändern. Sie war eben nur eine junge Frau deren Fähigkeiten nicht mächtig genug waren, um sich dem Feind zu stellen.

Nur mit allergrößter Mühe und unter Aufwand all ihrer Kräfte schaffte sie es endlich aufzustehen und ihren Blick auf das Schlachtfeld um sie herum zu richten. Sie schluckte mehrere Male heftig. Das lange buschig braune Haar schlug ihr wie ein widerspenstiges Tuch, das im Wind aufgehängt wurde, gegen ihr vor Kälte gerötetes Gesicht.  
Ein stechender, beißender Schmerz durchbrach ihre Lungen als se versuchte zu atmen.

Sie hatte überlebt, es war beinahe wie ein Wunder.  
Der Smog der sich um das Feld gelegt hatte begann sich langsam zu legen und mit blankem Entsetzen starrte sie auf das Szenario welches sich jetzt vor ihren Augen abspielte.  
Es war noch nicht vorbei. Noch lange nicht, das wurde ihr nun mit einem Mal klar.

Mit ihren schreckgeweiteten Augen starrte sie auf ihn.  
Den Einen. Harry James Potter. Der Junge der einst überlebte. Zu Schulzeiten und darüber hinaus ihr bester Freund und Bruder. Zumindest war er es immer für sie gewesen.  
Erneut kullerte eine Ladung Tränen aus ihren Augen doch sie bemerkte es nicht einmal. Ihr Blick war auf Harry gerichtet, wie er jenen Mann bekämpfte, dem er es zu verdanken hatte dass er als Vollwaise sein Leben leben musste. Unter den für sie furchtbarsten Muggeln die jemals existiert haben.  
Und nun standen sie sich im finalen Kampf gegenüber. Auge um Auge.

Sie konnte nicht glauben was gerade hier geschah.  
Sie wollte es nicht sehen. Aber sie war zu geschockt um ihre Augen zu verschließen.

„Harry!"

Der Ruf klang wie aus weiter Ferne und doch wusste sie dass er von ihr gekommen war. Es war ihre Stimme die über den großen Platz gellte.

Überrascht drehten die beiden Rivalen ihre Köpfe in ihre Richtung. Für einige Sekunden verweilten ihre Blicke auf ihr, während sie sich vor Schmerzen krümmte und schließlich erneut unter Tränen auf dem harten Boden zusammenbrach.  
Harry blickte mit Entsetzen und weit aufgerissenen Augen auf seine beste Freundin hinab.

Wut, Entsetzen, Trauer und Enttäuschung, alles Gefühle die er schon hundert, vielleicht auch schon tausend Mal gefühlt hatte. Doch noch nie so intensiv und noch nie alles auf einmal.  
Blanker Hass spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder.

Sein Körper verkrampfte sich, sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und sein Verstand drohte zu zerplatzen.  
„Gefällt dir das? Ist es das was du willst? Wenn ja, dann hast du es geschafft!", schrie er sein Gegenüber an.  
Er tat einen Schritt zurück und breitete seine Arme aus.  
„Sieh dich um! Dein Werk! Bist du zufrieden? Hast du was du willst? Oder willst du noch mehr?! Reicht es dir noch nicht dass du mein Leben zerstört hast? Willst du auch noch den Rest der Welt vernichten und unterwerfen? Was willst du damit bezwecken? Was?"

Die Worte hatten kaum seinen Mund verlassen als die kalte Hand des Bösen zu ihm hervorschnellte und ihn am Hals packte.  
„Du willst wissen was ich will? Ich werde es dir sagen! Ich will die Welt von jenen befreien, die es nicht würdig sind sich als einer von uns zu bezeichnen!"  
„Sprach das Halbblut!", würgte Harry hervor.

„Du hast keine Ahnung! Und es wird auch nie so weit kommen dass du es erfährst!"  
„Was soll ich nicht erfahren?"  
„Die Wahrheit!!! Die blutige Wahrheit die mich zu dem werden ließ, der ich jetzt bin!"

„Du warst schon immer so! Ich habe es in Dumbledores Erinnerungen gesehen! Du warst schon so grausam als du noch jung warst. Du hast die Menschen von oben herab behandelt, hast ihnen Angst gemacht und dir danach die Finger geleckt ihnen beim Leiden zuzusehen! Und das hat sich nie geändert und es wird sich auch nicht ändern! Gib es zu Voldemort, es gefällt dir doch!"

Voldemorts Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und er musterte den Dunkelhaarigen.

Er hatte das Leben dieses Jungen nun in der Hand! Endlich! Nach fast 18 Jahren war er endlich am Ziel angelangt. Den einzigen Jungen auf der Welt töten, der ihm schaden könnte, der ihm gefährlich werden könnte, und dem er ein langes körperloses Leben verdankte.  
Mit einem verächtlichen Blick schleuderte er Harry auf den feuchten Erdboden und blickte ihn hasserfüllt und mit funkelnden Augen an.

„Mach dich auf dein Ende gefasst Harry Potter. Genieße die letzten Sekunden deines Lebens, denn sie werden den Überlebenden auf Ewig im Gedächtnis bleiben!"

Voldemort ließ ein lautes Zischen von sich hören und ließ ein hohes, kaltes und verächtliches Lachen vernehmen! Es klang mehr wie ein Schnattern und ganz fern von ihm. Unter Höllenqualen schleppte sich Harry einige Zentimeter nach hinten. Seine linke Hand verweilte auf einer Stelle an seinem Bauch aus dieser Blut quoll.  
Er tastete sich langsam mit seinen Fingern vor, doch er konnte nicht finden wonach er suchte.  
Verwirrt und erschrocken zugleich irrte sein Blick hilfesuchend auf dem Feld umher, seine Sicht durch den erneut aufgewirbelten Staub getrübt, nach der einzigen Verteidigungswaffe, die ihm noch geblieben war. Sein Zauberstab.  
Entgeistert stellte er fest, dass er diesen nirgends finden konnte. Sei Blick wanderte erneut schnell hin und her, da sag er ihn 2 Meter von dem Mann entfernt, der sich darauf vorbereitete sein Leben endgültig auszulöschen.  
Es kann noch nicht vorbei sein, dachte er sich.

„Warum habe ich bei den ungesagten Zaubersprüchen eigentlich immer so wenig Glück?"  
Verzweifelt und beinahe ohnmächtig vor lauter Schmerz versuchte er seinen Zauberstab herbeizurufen.  
Aber es funktionierte nicht.

„Potter, versuchst du noch einen letzten kläglichen Versuch mich zu töten? Sieh's ein, deine Tage auf dieser Welt sind gezählt!"  
„Es ist erst vorbei, wenn es vorbei ist!!! Und es wird erst vorbei sein, wenn du besiegt und die Welt von deiner Existenz gerettet ist!"

Wieder das kalte Lachen! Panik in Harrys Augen!  
„Warum nur?", fragte er sich.

Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf nach hinten.  
Dort lag Hermine auf dem Boden und kämpfte verzweifelt damit wieder aufzustehen.  
Überall lagen sie. Jene die nie aufgegeben und letztlich ihr Leben gelassen haben.  
Jene die ihm treu ergeben waren und ihn nie im Stich gelassen haben.  
Seine Freunde!

Weine Welle der Ohnmacht überkam ihn und Harry versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen ihr auf keinen Fall zu verfallen.  
Aus der Ferne erklang leise Musik. Eine schöne Melodie, die er von irgendwoher zu kennen glaubte.  
So vertraut und dann doch wieder so unbekannt.  
Sie erinnerte ihn an laue Sommertage, lange Spaziergänge an einem See und die zarte Frühlingssonne die den letzten Schnee von den Blättern und Bäumen tauen ließ und nur noch einen sanften, schimmrigen Glanz hinterließ.  
Er dachte an die schönen Sommertage die er mit Ron und Hermine in Hogwarts auf der Wiese vor dem See verbracht hatte und sich durch dicke Wälzer über Alchemie, Kräuter und magische Wesen arbeitete.

Er dachte an Neville und Luna, die sich als treue Freunde erwiesen hatten, und ihre Eigenarten, die sie doch so liebenswert machten.

An Cho und wie er sich in sie verliebt und dann eine Enttäuschung erlebt hatte. Und doch war er dabei glücklich gewesen.

Und an Ginny. Warum hatte er sie nur gehen lassen? Sie wollte nicht gehen, sie wollte ihn weiter lieben, aber er hat sie nicht gelassen. An die Küsse, an ihre Spaziergänge und an ihre Gespräche.  
Ihre saphirblauen Augen, ihre elfenbeinfarbene, pfirsichweiche Haut, ihre rosigen Lippen und ihre seidig glatten, langen, roten Haare. Alle diese Dinge vermisste er.

Die Blicke die sie ihm zuwarf mit ihren treuen Augen.  
Ihre Haut, wenn sie ihre Wange an die seine drückte wenn sie sich umarmten.  
Die weichen Lippen wenn sie sich küssten.  
Und ihre Haare, wenn der Wind mit ihnen spielte.  
Ein paar winzige Tränen traten aus seinen Augen hervor.  
Er vermisste sie und er würde alles geben um sie noch einmal wieder zu sehen.

Ein spitzer Schrei und in lauter Aufruf von Voldemort holte ihn mit einem Schlag in die Realität zurück.  
Seine Augen richteten sich auf den großen Mann vor ihm. Dieser kämpfte mit einem großen, undefinierbaren, roten Etwas Bei näherem Hinsehen erkannte er, dass es sie um ein Tier handelte. Ein Vogel.  
Das Tier stieß einen lauten, spitzen Schrei aus.  
Dies war kein normaler Vogel.  
Es war ein rot-goldener Phönix.  
Fawkes!

Seit seinem Fortgang ins Unbekannte und dem Tag an dem er Hogwarts den Rücken gekehrt hatte um die Horkruxe zu finden und zu vernichten, hatte er ihn nicht mehr gesehen, geschweige denn gehört.  
Und nun versuchte er sich gegen den mächtigsten Zauberer der nun auf der Erde weilte zur Wehr zu setzen um ihn zu beschützen.  
Doch Fawkes war nicht völlig allein gekommen.  
Als Harry auf den Boden blickte, sah er einen langen silbernen Gegenstand aufblinken.

Rasch nahm er seine Hand von seiner stechenden Wunde und eine neue Welle warmen Blutes quoll hervor.  
In einigen blitzschnellen Bewegungen, die ihm höllische Schmerzen bereiteten, schnellte seine Hand nach dem Gegenstand hervor und ergriff ihn.  
Es war ein Schwert. Aber nicht irgendeines, es war das Schwert von Godric Gryffindor.  
Für einen kurzen Augenblick musste er grinsen.  
Doch augenblicklich versteinerte sich seine Meine wieder und erneut stieg blanke Wut in seine Augen.

„Mach dich auf deine letzten Sekunden deines erbärmlichen Lebens gefasst!", schrie Harry.  
In dieser Sekunde ließ Fawkes von Voldemort ab und flog krächzend in die Luft.  
Voldemort starrte mit glühendem Blick auf seinen Widersacher hinab.  
„Mit diesem billigen Stück Metall willst gerade **DU** mich aufhalten?", lachte er verächtlich.

Diesmal war es Harry der ein höhnisches Grinsen auflegte.  
„Ich habe dich schon mal damit besiegt! Erinnerst du dich? Damals, in der Kammer des Schreckens? Ich habe erst deinen Basilisken ausgelöscht und dann dein Alter Ego Tom Riddle! Ich habe es schon mehr als einmal geschafft dir zu entkommen. Und heute ist der Tag, an dem ich dich endgültig besiegen werde!"

Wieder das kalte Zischen!  
Er hatte das Schwert wieder erkannt.  
Ein leichtes Zucken durchfuhr seine Augen, aber er ließ es sich nicht anmerken.  
Mit einem überheblichen Blick starrte er auf den langen Gegenstand in den Händen seines Feindes. Seine dunkelroten Augen funkelten und sie spiegelten all den Hass und die Verachtung wieder, die er für den Schwarzhaarigen empfand.

„So so, du willst mich also mit diesem Ding besiegen? Ohne Zauberei? Wie die alten Muggel aus den vergangenen Zeiten? Da schlägt wohl deine Muggelseite durch! Nun ja, wir sind uns nicht so unähnlich wie du es immer behauptest! Und was du kannst Potter kann ich schon lange!"

Zornesröte machte sich in dem wasserleichenblassen Gesicht des Feindes breit.  
Mit einigen gekonnten Schlenkern seines Zauberstabes beschwor er einen langen Gegenstand hervor.  
Harry konnte im ersten Moment nicht erkennen was es war. Aber als der Rauch, der durch den komplizierten Zauberspruch entstanden war, sich langsam auflöste erkannte er eine Waffe, die der Seinen große Konkurrenz machen konnte.  
Ein Säbel!

„Na was sagst du jetzt Potter?", fragte die hohe kalte Stimme.  
Die Antwort würde Harry ihm wohl auf ewig schuldig bleiben.  
Trotz Höllenqualen richtete Harry sich in Windeseile auf und bäumte sich in einer kämpferischen Pose vor ihm auf.  
Mit seinen langen dünnen Fingern griff Voldemort nach der Waffe und zog sie aus ihrer Hülle.  
Auf der Klinge war ein Name eingraviert, den Harry nur allzu gut kannte: Salazar Slytherin.  
„Mach dich auf was gefasst!", fauchte Harry.  
Voldemort legte ein schiefes Lächeln auf seine Lippen, welches ihn wie einen entflohenen Geisteskranken aussehen ließ.

Um sie herum wurde es plötzlich totenstill.  
Scharf sog Harry die stickige Luft ein und preschte nach vorne.

Der finale Kampf hatte endgültig seinen Höhepunkt erreicht!

Und er würde bald vorbei sein. Was auch immer das bedeuten mochte!

In die sich ausbreitende Stille hörte man nur noch das Aufeinandertreffen zweier Klingen die sich unerbittlich streiften.  
In Gedanken dankte Harry sich selbst für seinen Ehrgeiz, sich selbst ein paar Schwertgriffe beizubringen.

Ohne Zauberstäbe, völlig ohne Magie, ganz allein ohne jegliche Hilfe anderer stand Harry seinem größten Feind in seinem härtesten Kampf gegenüber.

Außer den aufeinander prallenden Klingen war kein Ton zu hören. Man hätte sogar eine Stecknadel fallen hören können, aber es hätte vermutlich niemanden interessiert, denn die Augen des Todes waren auf die beiden kämpfenden Gestalten gerichtet.  
Der Held des Lichts und Ausgeburt der Hölle.  
Das war eine treffende Beschreibung.  
„Willst du aufgeben, Potter?", höhnte Voldemort.  
„Niemals. Lieber sterbe ich als das!", raunte der Schwarzhaarige zurück.  
„Diesen Wunsch kann ich dir jederzeit erfüllen! Das ist meine Spezialität!", zischelte das Böse.

Harrys Reaktion folgte plötzlich und unerwartet.  
Er spukte seinem Gegner mitten ins Gesicht.  
Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war Voldemort wie paralysiert.  
Diesen kurzen Moment der Stare nutzte Harry aus, um endlich zu beenden was vor fast 18 Jahren begonnen hatte.

Mit all der Kraft, die er noch aufbringen konnte stach er das lange Schwert in die Mitte des Feindkörpers.  
Warmes Blut sprudelte aus der langen dünnen Linie, die den Mund der Schlange darstellte.

Durch die Wucht, welche der Stoß in seine Magengegend bewirkt hatte, wurde der große Mann zurückgeschleudert und sein Arm in dem er noch immer seine Waffe trug, schnellte ruckartig nach vorne und ein Säbel bohrte sich durch den Körper des Schwarzhaarigen.

Dessen Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und Schmerz.

Jeder, der nun Zeuge dieses Anblickes geworden wäre, hätte vermutlich einen Schock erlitten.

Gut und Böse miteinander verschmolzen durch Waffen, welche ihnen beiden nun das Leben kostete.

Harry brach schreiend auf dem Erdboden zusammen. Sein Rücken drückte die Waffe, die in seinen Eingeweiden steckte, in die mehr oder weniger trockene Erde.  
Er atmete schwer als er auf seinen Feind hinaufblickte, welcher auf seinen Knien zusammengesunken war.  
„Es ist vorbei. Endgültig!", wisperte Harry.

„Glaubst du, Potter?", keuchte der Dunkle Lord, dessen Macht nun mehr und mehr ins Nichts verschwand.  
„Nein, ich weiß es!", stieß Harry schmerzhaft hervor.  
Ein diabolisches Grinsen stahl sich auf seine Lippen und seine Augen glänzten beinahe freundlich.

Mit letzter Kraft zog er das Schwert Gryffindors aus dem Körper des anderen.  
„Keiner kann leben ohne dass der andere stirbt!", wiederholte Harry die Passage aus der Prophezeiung von Trelawney.

Voldemorts Blick veränderte sich für einen Moment.  
Diese Passage hatte er nie gekannt.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt.

Seine kleinen Schlangenaugen verengten sich zu winzigen Schlitzen.  
Ohne Warnung, ohne Vorbereitung, ohne überhaupt nachzudenken holte der Anführer des Goldenen Trios zum finalen Schlag aus.

Eine erneute Woge warmen Blutes ergoss sich auf Harry während der Kopf Voldemorts einige Meter weiter seines nunmehr toten Körpers auf dem Boden aufschlug.  
„Keiner kann leben ohne dass der andere stirbt."

Seine Augen waren tränengetränkt und seine Sicht wurde immer unklarer, bis er nur noch einen weißen Schimmer erkennen konnte.  
Unter Aufwendung der letzten Kraft zog er Slytherins Säbel aus seinem Fleisch. Blut tropfte sowohl auf als auch aus der Wunde.  
Mit einem abwertenden Blick und einer Spur Ekel warf er die Waffe neben den Kopf seines Opfers. Den leblosen Körper jenes Einen, der die Welt in einen einzigen Schatten verwandelt hatte, schubste er von seinen Beinen.  
Dann breitete er die Arme aus, als versuche er zu fliegen.

Wärme durchflutete seinen Körper.  
Der Rauch und der kalte Hauch des Todes, der bis eben noch über dem Schlachtfeld gewütet hatte, waren verschwunden. Die Sonnte strahlte mit all ihrer Freundlichkeit auf sie herab.  
Noch einmal hatte er sich gewünscht die noch einmal scheinen zu sehen. Nur noch ein letztes Mal.  
Mit einem Lächeln stellte er fest, dass wenigstens dieser eine Wunsch in Erfüllung ging.  
Wenn auch all seine anderen Träume und Hoffnungen bereits gestorben waren, wenigstens dieser eine war in Erfüllung gegangen.  
Noch einmal im Leben die Sonne sehen.  
Und wenn es im Angesicht des Todes sein musste, der es nun auch tatsächlich war.

Mit dem sanften Lächeln des kleinen Schuljungens der er einst gewesen war, schloss er seine Augen und ließ die nun aufkommende Wärme in seinen durchlöcherten Körper einströmen.

Einige Meter von ihm entfernt zuckte der Körper von Hermine und unter großer Anstrengung richtete sie sich auf und starrte auf den beinahe leblosen Leib ihres besten Freundes, der in diesem Augenblick zu Boden ging.  
Mit der Hand auf ihrer Brust, um das Stechen einzudämmen, stakste sie auf wackeligen Beinen zu Harry.  
Eine Hand voll Tränen strömte aus ihren Augen und rannen ihre verdreckten Wangen hinab.  
„Warum? Warum nur?", heulte sie auf.

Jahre lang war sie die helfende Hand des Goldenen Trios gewesen, die Erste der drei, die alle Sprüche einwandfrei beherrschte und das größte Wissen besaß.  
Und nun war sie vollkommen machtlos. Sie konnte einfach nichts tun. Sie konnte einfach nicht!  
Unfähig irgendeinen Zauber anzuwenden, brach sie nun endgültig in Tränen aus.  
„**NEIN!!!**"

Verzweiflung trat in ihr Gesicht und der Hass auf den kopflosen Körper neben ihren Füßen steigerte sich ins Unermessliche.  
Schluchzend warf sie ihren Körper auf Harrys und schlang ihre schlanken Arme um ihn.  
„Warum musste es nur so enden? Warum konnte es nicht anders sein? Warum musst du gehen?", schluchzte sie.

„Keiner kann leben ohne dass der andere stirbt.", wisperte ihr eine kleine Stimme ins Ohr.  
Harrys.

Verwirrt hob sie ihren Kopf und blickte irritiert auf das lächelnde Gesicht ihres Freundes.  
„Was?", hauchte ihre angeschlagene Stimme.  
„Das war…der letzte Teil aus der Prophezeiung…ich habe…euch nie davon erzählt…weil ich…euch keine Angst machen wollte. Hätte ich vielleicht doch mal tun sollen."

Selbst im Angesicht des eigenen Todes schaffte es Harry Potter noch immer Scherze zu machen.  
Und so furchtbar diese Situation in diesem Augenblick auch war, er schaffte es auch immer noch seiner besten Freundin ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht zu zaubern. Auch ohne Hilfe von Magie.

Sanft streifte Hermine durch sein zerzaustes Haar und blickte sanftmütig auf seine grünen Augen.

Die eigentümliche Stille wurde durch ein Scharren und Kratzen auf dem Boden unterbrochen.  
Das süße Lächeln auf den Gesichtern der Gryffindors erstarb augenblicklich.

Instinktiv suchte Hermine in ihrer Manteltasche nach ihrem Zauberstab. Doch dann fiel ihr siedend heiß wieder ein, dass dieser weiter hinten auf dem Feld lag, wo sie zum zweiten Mal zusammengebrochen war.  
Jetzt würde es auch mit ihr vorbei sein.

Jede Faser ihres Körpers zuckte vor Anspannung und ein Prickeln breitete sich in ihrem Nacken aus. Ihre Eingeweide verkrampften sich und ihre Augenlider huschten aufgeregt hin und her, doch sie wagte es nicht sich umzudrehen.  
Die Panik welche sie gepackt hatte, ließ ihre Pupillen ereitern und reflexartig umklammerte sie den Arm ihres sterbenden Freundes.  
Zitternd wartete sie auf das, was gleich mit ihr geschehen würde. Sie rechnete mit allem. Mit einem kurzen Fluch und einem schnellen Ende, oder einer langen qualvollen Tortur durch unzählige Flüche, denen sie durch ihre Schwäche bei weitem nicht gewachsen wäre.  
Doch stattdessen passierte rein gar nichts.

Umso überraschter war sie, als sich ihre eine warme Hand auf die Schultern legte.  
Eine angenehme Stimme flüsterte ihren Namen ins Ohr: „Hermine?"  
Sie schloss ihre Augen und schürfte die Lippen übereinander.  
Vorsichtig drehte sie ihren Kopf in die Richtung der Stimme und war mehr als überrascht über den Anblick.

Das knallige Rot der Haare stach selbst und den Unmengen Staub und Dreck, die es bedeckten hervor wie ein leuchtender Halloween-Kürbis bei Nacht, und die blau-grünen Augen waren durch Schmerz und Tränen getrübt. Sie blickten beruhigt und erleichtert auf die brünette Frau hinab.

„Ron!", kreischte diese, „du lebst? Aber wie…wie hast du…oh mein Gott!"  
Glücklich ihn wieder zu sehen schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn und drückte seinen äußerst mitgenommenen Leib an sich.

Nie im Leben hätte sie sich träumen lassen ihn jemals lebend wieder zu sehen. Geschweige denn in seinen Armen zu liegen. Und das hatte sie sich so sehr gewünscht!

Ron und sie genossen ihr Wiedersehen aber nur kurz, denn erst jetzt erkannte der Rothaarige die Person über die Hermine gekniet hatte.  
„Harry! Merlin, was ist passiert, du…was ist hier geschehen?", fragte er mit Entsetzen.  
„Na ja…Voldemort hat irgendwie seinen Kopf verloren. Leider hatte r mich auch erwischt.", keuchte Harry und lächelte seinen besten Freund an.  
Dann wanderten die Blicke des jungen Helden wieder in Richtung Sonne und er ließ sich von den Strahlen an der Nase kitzeln.  
Er hatte es wirklich geschafft. Voldemort war besiegt, seine besten Freunde hatten den letzten Kampf überlebt. Und er hatte die Prophezeiung erfüllt, auch wenn dies seinen Tribut forderte. Und da dieser nun mal sein Leben war, musste er sich dem fügen. Auch wenn das zwangsläufig bedeutete dass nun die letzten Minuten seines Lebens angebrochen waren.

Seine besten Freunde knieten über ihm und stützen seinen Kopf.  
Das glänzende Sonnenlicht spiegelte sich im Glanze seiner smaragdgrünen Augen wieder und er lächelte mit diesen Strahlen um die Wette.  
Dann wandte er langsam seinen Kopf in die Richtung von Hermine, die es schon längst aufgegeben hatte ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten.  
Sie war immer wie eine Schwester für ihn gewesen, das hatte er ihr bloß noch nie so sagen können.  
„Hermine, danke für alles was du für mich getan hast. Ohne dich hätten Ron und ich vermutlich noch nicht einmal das erste Schuljahr gepackt. Du warst immer für mich da wenn ich dich gebraucht habe. Danke!"  
Dann bäumte er sich vorsichtig nach oben und küsste sie leicht auf die Wange.  
Hermine errötete leicht und wandte leicht beschämt ihre Augen von ihm ab. Aber sie lächelte.

Als Harry dies registrierte stahl sich ein schelmisches Grinsen auf seine Lippen.  
Dann wandte er seinen Blick zu Ron.  
„Hey Mann, schön dich noch mal zu sehen bevor ich ins Nirwana abdrifte. Du warst echt der beste Freund den man sich vorstellen kann. Danke für alles. Es war echt schön dich gekannt zu haben. Pass auf dich auf. Und auf Hermine. Und sag deiner Schwester, dass…dass ich sie liebe!"  
„Das mache ich!", versprach ihm Ron unter Tränen.  
Er hatte es bereits akzeptiert, dass sein bester Freund ihn gleich für immer verlassen musste. Und trotzdem zerriss es ihm das Herz denn er wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen.

Am liebsten wollte er ihm ins Gesicht schreien, wie er ihn dafür hasste dass er ihn verlassen musste, aber er wusste ja dass es nichts ändern würde.  
Er konnte ihn nicht dafür verantwortlich machen, dass er sein Leben hergegeben hatte um ihn und den Rest der Menschheit u beschützen. Das war ja lächerlich und am liebsten hätte er sich allein schon dafür ohrfeigen müssen, dass er es überhaupt gewagt hatte, so etwas zu denken.  
Hier lag Harry Potter, sein bester Freund in den letzten Minuten seines Lebens und er, Ronald Bilius Weasley, wagte es sich ihn dafür zu hassen, weil er gehen musste.  
Einfach nur lächerlich, aber dieses Gefühl nagte an ihm wie ein Raubtier an einem Knochen mit rohen Fleischfetzen.  
Es war zu früh für Harry um zu gehen, aber trotzdem musste er.  
Manchmal konnte das Leben verdammt ungerecht sein.  
Die Augen voller Tränen wandte auch Ron seinen Blick von Harry ab. Er konnte es einfach nicht mehr ertragen. Zwar hatte er Harry schon öfters leiden gesehen, aber ihn sterben zu sehen war noch mal etwas völlig Anderes.

Harry konnte es seinen Freunden nicht verübeln, dass sie ihm nicht mehr in die Augen sehen konnten, denn für ihn war klar dass ihnen allen der Abschied schwer fallen würde. Zumal es ein Abschied für immer war. Für ihn und für die beiden.  
„Versprecht mir nur eines. Werdet bitte glücklich! Ich will euch mit einem Lächeln sehen wenn ich gehe.", flüsterte er.  
Zwei verwirrte Augenpaare waren mit einem Mal auf ihn gerichtet.  
„Ich habe euch lieb!", sagte Harry so laut er noch konnte.  
Dann schlossen sich seine Augen und er atmete aus.  
Ein allerletztes Mal.

Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen blickten sowohl Hermine als auch Ron auf den nunmehr toten Körper ihres besten Freundes.  
Warum?  
Tränen rannen ihre Wangen herunter. Für sie war das nicht real. Nicht greifbar. Und doch mussten sie sich damit abfinden. Ihr bester Freund, Harry Potter, war tot. Und nichts auf der Welt würde ihn je wieder zurückbringen. Damit mussten sie nun leben, ob sie nun wollten oder nicht.

Im Laufe der Zeit hatten sie schon einige Menschen verloren die ihnen wichtig waren und etwas bedeuteten. Doch dieses Mal war es anders. Es war als hätten sie ihr wichtigstes Familienmitglied verloren. Und egal was sie auch taten oder in der Zukunft noch tun würden, es würde sie für den Rest ihres Lebens begleiten. Diese Gewissheit dass er nie wieder zurückkehren würde.  
Dass sie nie wieder mit ihm reden, lachen und Witze machen würden.  
Keine verrückten Ideen und Pläne mehr. Keine gemeinsamen Abenteuer. Keine Nächte vor dem Kamin in denen sie sich einfach nur unterhielten. All das war für immer vorbei.

Aber sowohl Ron als auch Hermine wussten, dass sie irgendwann mit dem Schmerz des Verlustes umgehen konnten.  
Irgendwann waren die Schmerzen verschwunden.  
Irgendwann die letzten Tränen getrocknet.  
Irgendwann die Trauer überwunden.  
Was bleiben würde, waren die Erinnerungen. Die schönen, aber auch die traurigen Momente. Alles was diesen Menschen so einzigartig gemacht hatte. Was einen jeden Menschen so einzigartig macht.  
Und daran wollten sie festhalten. Für immer.  
Denn irgendwann war der Schmerz vorbei.  
Irgendwann.

****

Ende

* * *

__

_So das war's. Ich hoffe es hat euch ein bisschen gefallen.  
Mal was anderes.  
Für Anregungen, Kritik oder anderes könnt ihr mir gerne eine Review schicken.  
Ich freue mich über alles.  
Lg Luna_

P.S. Navin, wo auch immer du bist, wir werden dich niemals vergessen. Ich liebe dich kleiner Bruder. Für immer!!!


End file.
